Vampire Hunter Kickin 'it
by Disney.Kickin'itLover14
Summary: But it well be full in the story. OMG most of it some of the characters who are normal but two people who are different. But Molly is the last one girl who never be a turn a vampire before. Jack is a vampire and a werewolf who really loves Molly but his emey is Kim the Vampire Hunter. Kim meet Molly before. And she saw Jack before he was turn into a vampire and a werewolf.


Vampire Hunter Kickin 'it

Big Time

HeY Guys we have a big time on our episodes.

But it well be full in the story. OMG most of it some of the characters who are normal but two people who are different.

But Molly is the last one girl who never be a turn a vampire before.

Jack is a vampire and a werewolf who really loves Molly but his emey is Kim the Vampire Hunter.

Kim meets Molly before. And she saw Jack before he was turn into a vampire and a werewolf.

So the Green Potion is really turn Jack into (Vampire and a werewolf). But is no good for Molly and Others at the Dojo.

Characters

Kim is a vampire Hunter

Jack is a vampire/werewolf

Jerry is with Others

Rudy is the officer to Kim

Mition is with Others

Same as Eddie

Molly is a girl

Lilly is her big sister and with Others

Jaclyn and Emma are Kartre and with Others too

* * *

**At Home**

So I got my dress to get ready for the peom. But I have meet others at the dojo

Molly: Hey Lilly. Did I look good

Lilly: Yeah. Wow you look beautiful, Molly

* * *

( **at the dojo**)

*Phone ringing*

Kim: Hello. Oh hi Molly

Molly: so should I have go to the dojo

Kim; Now

Molly: Okay. We well be there

Molly and Lilly went to the dojo and saw others are already there

Everyone: Wow. You look beautiful Molly

Molly: Thanks Guys

Kim: So are you going to the prom in the school

Molly: Yeah I am

Rudy: don't go there it too dangous

Molly; Why

Rudy: Jack and the vampires are in the school hall

Molly: Say What

Kim: don't go there. Okay Molly

Molly; Okay. What happened

Rudy: Well you should go with Kim into the Seaford Woods

* * *

**While at the Seaford Woods**

Me and Kim went to the Seaford woods and saw Jack there

Jack: Oh hi Molly. And the Vampire Hunter Kimmy

Kim; don't call me that

But I was running away from Jack. And Kim got her gun out

Molly: I didn't know that. You have a gun

Kim: Come on Molly. We have to go back to the Dojo

* * *

(**At the dojo**)

Rudy: did you saw him

Me and Kim: Yeah

Molly; who was that boy anyway

Rudy: His name is Jack. But he was a werewolf and a vampire

Molly; Oh boy. Really

Kim: Yeah. And I was his emery

Molly: Kim are you a…

Kim; a Vampire Hunter

Molly; oh right

Kim; And you're his fav girl

Molly: What! Really

Rudy: Yeah. You're the last one of it

And I was the last of it. But how he know my name. That was wired

* * *

**Walking Home**

While after the dojo. I was going home and I saw a shadow right brined me. And I knew it was jack

Jack: Hello Molly

Molly; Jack is that you

Jack: umm yeah

Molly: but are you a vampire and werewolf

Jack: of course I am Molly

Molly: so are you gotten be at my house window

Jack: Yeah.

His Fangs came out and went closer to me

Molly: oh no. Jack

Jack: Ran to your house. And I well meet you there

While I was at my house. I went upstairs and I open my window and my brush my teeth. Jack came in my window at my room

Molly: oh wow. Jack your so fast and strong and scary

Jack: are you okay Molly

Molly: Yeah. But your okay Jack

He kiss my neck and went out to my window and went to the woods

* * *

**Jack POV**

I was going home as fast I can. But I really love Molly because I was her girl

Jack: *smiled*

Molly; Jack

Jack: Molly. What are you doing in here

Molly: I want to see you

Jack; so are you okay

Molly; Yeah. But I didn't knew you are a werewolf and a vampire

Jack: (Growls)

Molly; Jack

Jack; Molly. Go to your house. Now

Molly: But I not leaving. Without you jack

Jack: Go

He turn into a werewolf/vampire. But Kim was there

Kim; are you okay. Molly

Molly; Yeah

Kim; Come on.

Molly: But why he was a werewolf/vampire

Kim: Because the…

Molly; Because of what….Jack!

Kim: no

While at My House

Molly: Thanks. Kim

Kim; don't go to the woods all by yourself. No Problem

Molly; Why Kim

Kim: *sigh* Because jack was a werewolf and vampire. If the full moon was on jack he well turn into a vampire/werewolf

Molly; so I should stay in the dojo

Kim; maybe not. But stay in your house

Molly: Okay

I stay at my house. And Lilly knock my door

Molly; who was that

Lilly; it me your big sister

Molly: Come on

Oh no. but it's jack who was in my house

Jack: Hello Molly

Molly; how do you know it was me

Jack; well Lilly and others are left. And they in the dojo with Kim

But I was so freak out and I ran out of my window. when I turn around I saw jack chasing me.

Kim: Molly. Hurry in here

Molly: I thought you. He was in my house I need to stay in here

Rudy; are you okay Molly

Molly; no but. Jack is coming. hurry

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Scary Sleep Over

At Molly's House

Kim: well I think I well call the boys and Jack as well

Molly; Hey Kim

Kim: Yeah Molly

Molly: are we going to the watch at the cimina is 'Attack of the killer zompyres'

Kim: are you sure

Molly: Yeah

Kim: *smiled* well I think we well go all of us and Jack

Molly: I not sure about it

Flashback

Jack: Phil's new Garlic Falafel Balls are disgusting.

Molly: Surprising. Considering the cook is a goat.

Jerry: Yeah. I know. These are awful.

Jack: Then, why do you keep eating them?

Jerry: Mm, 'cause now I can do this. (Blechs loudly in Jack and Kim's faces. Jack turn his head and Molly hides her face)

Jack: So Molly, are you coming to see the movie with us tommorrow? It's playing here in the mall.

Molly; What movie?

Mition: Only the best monster movie ever made. (zips down his jacket and shows his shirt) "Attack of the Killer Zompyres" ! (hisses)

Jerry; They're half-zombie...

Jack: Half-vampire.

Molly: And all-lame. If you guys want to see a good movie, go see "The Horse Tamer". It's a romantic story about a muscular 19-year-old boy who sells his last shirt to save a crippled

Jack: Just hearing those words makes me feel much less of a man. Kim, c'mon! See "Zompyres" with us. It'll be fun.

Molly: (Hesitantly) I don't know...

Jack; C'mon, we should go together.

Molly; Together

Jack: *nods with a smile*

Molly: Well, okay. I'm in. (smiles at Jack)

Jack; Cool. (Smiles and chuckles)

Flashback Over

Still at Molly's House/Boys are coming

Molly; Well I guss so if we need to go

Kim; of course we do

* * *

*knock at the door*

Lilly; I get it

Kim; OMG! They already here. Hey where is Jack

Mition: he coming. I think

Jack: Hey Girls. Oh hi Molly

Molly; Hi Jack

They went inside and they got their sleeping bags out

Kim: So we are going to tell each other about the day

All; Sure

After Talking

Kim saw me at the window same as Jack

Kim: Molly are you okay

Molly: Yeah

* * *

**Talking/Sleeping Time**

Molly; welll I was thinking if we going to see the movie

Kim: But you just thinking about. That if we are going to see the movie

Jack: Molly. It well be fun. but you well be okay

Molly: of course I well. You two

Jack and Kim: *smiled*

Lilly: it's sleeping time already you guys

Kim: let's go and sleep

Others and Lilly and Kim went to brush their teeth. But jack is really have to go

Molly: are you gotten be okay. Jack

Jack: Yeah I well be. Oh No

The full moon came and now Jack turn into the werewolf

Molly: Jack!

Jack: Molly go

Molly: No I not leaving without you

Jack; (Growls) at Molly

Molly: maybe I better go to brush my teeth

Molly ran to her bathroom and she saw Jack leaving. And Left

Kim; Jack turn into a werewolf Molly

Molly: Yeah. Yes he turn into a werewolf and Left

Kim: come on we better see

Everyone: Wow! That well happened to him

Jack: (Growls) at everyone

Molly: AHHHH! Oh Man

Kim: are you okay Molly

Sleeping Time

Molly: no. but I saw Jack turn into a werewolf

Kim: it just a dream Molly

Molly: Where is he

Kim: Sleeping already

Molly: Wow. This is the scary sleep over ever

Kim: Really

Molly; Yup

So we go back to sleep. And I have no idea that Jack a werewolf/vampire…

* * *

(**Next Morning**)

Everyone was already awake

Kim: Hmm. Where is Molly

Molly: in the kittren

Kim: wow I diddn't know that you can cook

Molly: hmm Kim your early others are still sleeping

Kim: Yeah. They are like sleepyheads

Jack: *yawn* mm smell good

Kim: Jack are your early

Jack: yeah I am. Who cook good

Kim: Molly is

Jack: *smiled* at molly

Jack was left to the seaford woods

Molly: Jack! *crying*

Kim wipe my tears off

Kim: *smiled*

Molly: *smiled*


End file.
